A conventional rocker switch includes a rocking button seesawly connecting or disconnecting an input terminal contactor with an output terminal contactor mounted in a switch casing for switching on or off a power supply.
However, such a conventional rocker switch may have the following drawbacks:
1. A tensioning spring should be provided under the rocking button for resiliently actuating the two contactors between the input and output terminals, which however may be easily deformed or resulted in fatigue failure after long time service.
2. The input and output electrical wires should be firmly connected with the input and output terminals respectively by screws causing an inconvenient installation and maintenance job.
3. Many a parts are required for such a conventional rocker switch, which should be well assembled within the switch casing, causing an installation complexity and increase of production and installation cost.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional rocker switch and invented the present rocker switch with spring-clamped terminals.